Tomorrow Will Be Better
by SincerelyInDenial
Summary: Having a baby changes everything… Calleigh always thought it would be for the better.


Title: Tomorrow Will Better

Author: Kasandra

Rating: FRC

Content Warning:

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the following characters, they belong to their respective owners; don't sue. Thanks.

Pairing/Characters: Speed/Calleigh

Spoilers: None.

Classification: Drama

Summary: Having a baby changes everything… Calleigh always thought it would be for the better.

AN: This fic is for the MiamiFicTalk prompt challenge.

Challenge Prompt: # 13 Dark

* * *

The wail of his daughter was the first sound Tim Speedle heard as he entered his home. Alarmed, he called for his wife, but his call wasn't returned. Fearing the worst, Tim double stepped up the staircase towards the nursery.

With his heart pounding a mile a minute, he rushed into the nursery, not bothering to turn on the lights. The room was dark, save for a small nightlight that dimly lit the room. Tim peered into the crib and immediately picked up his seven month old daughter, Allison.

"Ssh, daddy's here," Tim whispered, rubbing her back reassuringly. He felt relieved, she was OK. However, as she began to quiet, another alarm rang in his head – he had to find his wife.

"Calleigh?" Tim questioned aloud once more, only to be re-answered with silence. Panic began to set in; he couldn't recall if he saw her car in the driveway when he arrived home.

Cradling his daughter against his shoulder, Tim began to search the other rooms, desperate to find Calleigh. Though the bedroom was a mess, it was empty. He reached for his cell phone and quickly dialed her number. As the sound of Calleigh's phone filled the room, Tim's head began to spin. His throat felt dry and he could feel the bile rise in his throat.

"Oh God," Tim choked. He flipped his phone open once more, quickly scanning for Horatio's number. But before he could dial, a noise from the bathroom distracted him. After placing Allison on the bed, Tim walked over to the bathroom, but not before reaching for his service pistol.

Tim swung the door open, prepared for the worst. However, the sight before him surprised the hell out of him. Curled in the fetal position was Calleigh. "Cal!"

Calleigh lifted her head, her eyes lined with unshed tears, her nose red. "Tim…"

"Calleigh, are you alright? What happened?" Tim questioned as he checked her over for any injuries.

Calleigh rose from her position and wiped her tears on the sleeve of her robe. "I… I…what time is it?" she questioned confusedly.

"Half past seven… Calleigh, what in the hell happened?" Tim questioned.

Calleigh dropped her gaze slightly; tears began to slip down her cheeks. "Allison is what happened, Tim," she spat.

Tim let out an audible sigh, before rising from his position. "Calleigh…" he began, the tone of his voice warning.

Calleigh looked up at him, tears falling faster. "She started to cry and she just wouldn't stop… I tried to hold her but I just found that I couldn't."

Tim stepped out of the bathroom and into the bedroom once more. He picked up Allison who had fallen asleep. Pressing a kiss to her forehead, he rocked her gently against his chest.

Calleigh entered the bedroom and promptly crawled into bed. She watched Tim and Allison quietly, unsure of what to say. "I feel so guilty," she whispered. Her eyes met Tim's and she began to chew on her bottom lip.

"I know you love Allison, Calleigh. Deep down you love her. You're just going through a rough patch…" Tim trailed off. He took sat besides her once more. "Here, just hold her."

She shook her head, "No."

"Come on Calleigh…" Tim urged her. "She's asleep."

"I am going to drop her." Calleigh replied nervously. "Don't you see how my hands shake?"

"I'll help you hold her," Tim encouraged.

Calleigh looked at Tim hesitantly. "I can't."

Tim let out a groan. "Damnit Calleigh. You have to try. You don't sing to the baby. You don't even look at the baby. I was in the store and there were women who were happy to hold their children!" He looked at Allison and then at Calleigh, immediately feeling guilty for his harsh words. It wasn't his wife's fault that she was suffering from post partum depression. "I'm sorry. Come on Cal, just try. Please," he begged.

Calleigh nodded this time, cautiously taking Allison into her arms. "It's ironic isn't it? I carried her for nine months yet I can't stand the idea of holding her. I loved her since before we even had her and…" she trailed off, her voice shaking. "I am so scared. I am so scared of holding her, being with her… my baby cries for me and yet, I make no rush to ease her tears."

Tim moved to sit by her. Wrapping his arms around her, he pressed a kiss to her cheek. "We're going to get through this sweetheart. I know we will. You're the bravest person I know."

Calleigh nodded as she laid against his chest.. "I try so hard Tim. You have to believe me."

"The therapist said as long as you keep coming and taking your medication, you will be able to get past this," Tim replied as he watched the dark haired infant sleeping in her mother's arms. "The therapist also said you'd have some good days, some bad days and some really awful days. Today was one of them, but you just have to think that tomorrow's going to be a better day than today."

Calleigh nodded before looking down at her daughter. "It will be."

**FIN.**


End file.
